


"He has that effect on people"

by Ripley2win



Series: Surprise Crossover [2]
Category: Quantum Leap, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Sam had chance to notice that he was wearing a rumpled trench coat, a tall green eyed man grabbed him by the throat, slammed him up against the nearest wall before he could defend himself.  The sudden vibration toppled over several piles of books that had been leaning precariously against the wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He has that effect on people"

Sam Becket jumped into another body.

 _Here I go again._

Before Sam had chance to notice that he was wearing a rumpled trench coat, a tall green eyed man grabbed him by the throat, slammed him up against the nearest wall before he could defend himself. The sudden vibration toppled over several piles of books that had been leaning precariously against the wall.

“Oh boy.”

Not exactly what Dean was expecting to hear.

“You aren't Cas. What the hell are you?”

“You said “what” not who?” Sam was genuinely perplexed at the phrasing of the question.

“In my experience, it's always “a what” that possesses poor bastards.”

“I'm not possessing your friend. Not exactly.”

Dean's hands were still around Sam Becket's throat. The hold on his throat got a tiny bit tighter.

“Just where is Cas? Exactly.”

In all his time of leaping, things had never, ever started out so badly. Sam had never been discovered so quickly.

“I will tell you the complete truth, but you won't believe me.”

“Try me.” Dean loosened his grip on the man's throat just a little.

“First, can you tell me how you recognized that your friend wasn't really here?”

“He's not just my friend. He's my angel and we have bond. I feel his presence a second before he appears. Now talk.”

“An angel?”

Sam Beckett looked Dean straight in the eyes. Dean didn't seem crazy. He took a deep breath and told Dean the whole truth.

“I'm a scientist and I tested a time machine using myself as the first subject. But nothing went as planned. I leap from time to time, into person to person. I fix things that previously went wrong. I save people. Sometimes I prevent death.”

Dean let go of Becket and sat down on the sofa and laughed. Not exactly the response that Becket was expecting.

“You definitely don't want to get on Death's bad side by screwing with his natural order.”

“You sound as if Death were a person. As if you have spoken with him personally.”

“He is. And I have. Now where exactly is Cas?”

“At this moment, he's in a waiting room in the future speaking with Al, my friend. Al always speaks with the people I leap into. He figures out why I leaped into a situation, what I am there to fix. Often I leap into someone to prevent them from doing something that will ultimately ruin lives. What was your friend about to do when I leaped in?”

“He would have attempted to heal my brother, Sam. He's been in a coma ever since Death went to Hell and retrieved his soul.”

Sam Beckett's eyebrows shot up, but otherwise remained silent.

Dean knew how he sounded and wanted to explain.

“His soul was being abused by Lucifer and Michael, the Archangel in a cage in Hell. My brother, Sam, has been trapped with them ever since we stopped the Apocalypse last year.”

Once again, Sam Becket looked deeply into Dean's eyes. No sign of mental illness. He seemed to speak of the Apocalypse, Lucifer and angels as if he had first hand knowledge.

Al opened the door from the his side in the future. The hologram stood near Sam Becket, speechless, for a few seconds.

“Al, this man recognized that I wasn't his friend the second I leaped. Just who, or what, is in the waiting room?”

Al cleared his throat. “We have an angel in our waiting room. He's taking it all very calmly. Wish I could say the same for me.” He wiped his sweaty forehead with the hand that held an unlit cigar.

“Sounds like Cas. He has that effect on people.” Dean smiled.

A colorful object beeped cheerfully in Al's hand. Al read the message.

“Sam, you have already achieved what you were supposed to, preventing Sam Winchester's permanent brain damage at the hands of the angel. Energy readings indicate you are about to leap again.”

Sam Beckett disappeared in a stunning blue light. The angel returned to his vessel.

“Hey, Cas. Want a beer?”


End file.
